


Your Name in Cursive

by Jonnierose



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Teacher L, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnierose/pseuds/Jonnierose
Summary: The infamous L has become a teacher to get closer to his prime suspect. Kira's trying to find L. Light wants to stay the hell away from him.VERY canon divergent :')Not underage as nothing smokey physically happens when Light is seventeen.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Your Name in Cursive

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a steamin hot minute. Feel free to let me know if anything doesn't make sense!

Daikoku Private Academy was the region's most respected and exclusive school. Was being the operative word here. Or as the disgraced former honors English instructor Ms. Sanami would say, 'wasss'. Ms. Sanami and good ole principal Ooi were responsible for the school's fall from grace. Ooi resigned after being caught masturbating on the bus for the second time this year. Then it came out that Ms. Sanami had taken multiple young lovers from her classes. Funnily enough it was one of her own lovers that turned her in, after finding out that she was cheating on him with other boys from his class. The news came out in the middle of a school day and in the mist of grabbing her things the teacher announced that she had not really loved any of the boys, and had simply told them that to get in their pants. 3 boys in Light's period alone erupted into tears when they heard the news. Consequently the school now offers free STD checks. The tabloids reported that Ms. Sanami had taken out a lawsuit for "Unlawful discrimination towards those with undiagnosed sex addiction". News was slow about the progress of the suit. 

With the small school rolling from sudden personal changes and drama the higher ups began damage control. They flaunted their top students grade scores more publicly and sucked up to top universities. Rumors even had it that a local publication was bribed to publish a positive review of the high school. 

Light Yagami sat in class listening idlily to updated rumors as he completed calculus homework. He hoped the drama would distract his peers from his white knuckles and shifty eyes. Kira had killed Lind L. Taylor on live T.V. last night. It was perhaps the stupidest thing Light Yagami had ever done. The broadcast was a lie, the man was not the true L. And now that stupid detective knew Kira was in or around Tokyo. Tokyo was a huge place, but regardless Light could not afford another mistake like that. He needed to keep his emotions in check. Kira had to be slow and methodical in every move he makes, just like Light. Would it be possible for Light to engineer a radio to intercept signal from specific places in the world? He could change Kira's 'location' daily, make His movements unpredictable. It would throw off L and make criminals outside of Japan cower as well. A Brazilian website had already formed listing full names of rapists and murderers. Kira needed reliable sites like that built by a devout following around the world. He needed people who could get names and pictures even after world governments start censoring. Kira had to find a way to obtain certain information from around the world without letting the world know just what he needed to kill. It was not possible L knew exactly what he needed yet, but that would change as Kira's career progresses. Kira has to become a world figure, a god of a place clean of the unworthy. But Light Yagami had to sit in a rowdy English class manned by a panicked substitute. 

___

Days after the death of Lind L. Taylor the school announced that they had finally found a new principal and English teacher to fill the empty slots. The new principle came to each class and personally introduced himself. Light briefly meet the man's eyes as he spoke in a bow, 

"Greetings, I am Mr. Watari Quil, your new principle. I hope to be a good head to you all." 

The old man went on in a smooth voice to explain his experience before bowing out. 

The next day as Light entered his English classroom a tall, dark haired man stood in place of the frenzied substitute. His thick hair was brushed away from his face though a few strands fell across his forehead. He had a small hunch in his back even though he was standing up straight. The man regarded him as Light wondered idly if he had scoliosis. Light nodded respectfully and chose a seat in the middle of the room. Not so close to the front to constantly be called on, but not so close to the back he looked like a slacker. The man continued greeting students as they came in. After the bell rang he returned to the front of the classroom and Light noted that he always had one or both of his hands behind his back. The man stiffly adjusted his collar and straightened his blazer. The man's large eyes scanned the classroom before he spoke, 

"As you all have likely inferred by now, I am your previous teacher's replacement and I will be teaching this class for the rest of the school year. " The man continued in a monotone voice, " My name is Hideki Ryuga and I speak English as a first language, though I have lived in Japan for much of my adult life. Now, I am told you were left off on mixed future tenses..." 

Light listened as Mr. Hideki droned on in English about things Light had learned from his 'American law show phase' when he was twelve. A native English speaker? Light wondered. Hideki's Japanese was perfect, Light wouldn't have known. In Japanese he had no detectable English accent, but Light noted in English the man had a strong 'a' pronunciation. Light assumed he was likely British. He had to have an intense propensity for language; Light wondered how Mr. Hideki had come to teach rather than work at a higher paying translation job. Mr. Hideki didn't seem much like Mr. Matsuda, who'd exclaim his love of teaching nearly every day. 

Mr. Hideki wrote on the board with flowy handwriting that managed to be neat and readable while still seeming only a step away from cursive. Light couldn't easily tell from his seat, but a couple notes on his desk looked to be written in cursive. Mr. Hideki was simply being thoughtful, to make his board readable to the students in the room. Light watched Mr. Hideki went on with explanations as he wrote with his right hand and held the left nimbly on the small of his back. His fingers would twitch and move minutely as the rest of him moved robotically. Light found himself glad it was socially acceptable to stare at the teacher as they speak. 

In no time the minute hand had reached the hour and Mr. Hideki ended a sentence by beginning to slowly erase the board. A few students began scribbling much faster as light closed his notebook. 

"There will be no assignments for today," Hideki announced, "but I suggest you acquaint yourself with the first act of Hamlet as it contains great examples of our subject and we will be discussing it tomorrow." The bell rang and Hideki smiled politely at the students as they left. As Light made eye contact with him walking out, he saw that Mr. Hideki had absolutely no smile lines on his face. His polite smile did not reach his eyes, not even his nose. Light wondered if he was autistic. 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Light obsessed about L, Ryuk popped in and out with distracting comments, the new normal for the time being. Light stopped on his way home and bought an out-of-date 'compact tv' with all his pocket money. Ryuk had joined him, and was deeply upset that the money Light had told him could buy a whole cart of apples was being wasted on a crappy little device. Ryuk was further offended when Light refused to play Mario Kart, instead opting to reread the entirety of Hamlet. After a while spent copying names from the tv and assigning dates did Light finally crawl into bed. Light whispered buzz off to Ryuk and closed his eyes, not bothering to see if Ryuk had actually left or not. As Light cleared his mind waiting for the sweet nothingness of sleep, he thought of Mr. Hideki writing the entirety of Hamlet in cursive, just for him. 

___

_ "Now, what is your name?". Light couldn't break from the dark eyes above him. Light was so small. The word 'death note' on the book in his hands warped and grew. The man's eyes did not move from his, did not blink. He knew his name, he was mocking him. He wanted him to say it.  _

_ "Light Yagami" His voice was scratchy, it didn't sound real. The man finished his script with an exaggerated swoop of his pen. Light was dead. But the man was still there, bony hands empty now.  _

_ "Why?" Light cried. Why was he still here? The man smiled and slowly stepped forward. Light's legs were made of stone. And then the man's lips were on his, and his mouth filled with cotton.  _

_ They were wrapped up. Light could only see him. He smelled sweet but when Light sucked at his jaw he was tasteless. The man chuckled, a handsome sound. He was just that, a man, here to take care of Light the way only a man could. They were on his desk, fluorescent lights beaming down on them. His skin shone like porcelain. Light wanted his shirt off. He made a pathetic whine and tugged at it. And the man chuckled again. Light was on his back, in his bed, and the man's knee wedged between his legs.  _

_ "Mr. Hideki." Light gasped. He couldn't breathe.  _

_ "Call me Ryuga" The man purred. His mouth engulfed Light's dick. Light could only focus on the pure ecstasy in his core. He could feel it welling up-  _

Light started awake and lunged for his alarm. After two tries he hit the button and silenced it. Sitting up, he pulled his hand through his hair and tried to ignore the pounding in his crotch. He scanned his room wide-eyed but thankfully Ryuk was nowhere to be found. As his arousal dampened his disgust ripened. He was not gay. He reasoned to himself. He was seventeen. A hormonal teenager. No amount of power or intelligence would change that. It was fine.

Hormonal teens have sex dreams about those around them. It didn't mean anything. Light was not aroused by the thought. He liked girls. 

He went downstairs and grabbed an apple, promising his mother he'd eat it on the way, he just wanted to head out early to start a project with some buddies. Neither of which were true. But his mother just smiled and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek and a kind farewell. Sayu was on the couch, engrossed in some pop show. Father must have left early for the office yet again. Light stepped out and headed on his way. Ryuk appeared next to him and Light tossed him the apple as he mulled over his father's stress. It was sad he couldn't understand the justice of Kira. He was working so hard to protect the criminal's he'd imprisoned in the first place. He got up early each morning and worked late each night looking for a villain living in his own house. Light frowned as he entered the metro. What a bad start to the day. Light did not look at his English teacher that day. 

___

Days, or maybe weeks later Light trudged home after a rather uneventful day. It was a stark contrast to his weekend. But Raye Penber and his wife were dead. It was a shame. They were fine citizens, but they obstructed the work of Kira. Light sighed in relief as he approached his home. Light had likely thrown L for a bit and was ready to relax for a day. Ryuk floated beside him as Light mentally planned his greeting to his mother and perhaps Sayu, if she was home. "heh, Light," Light ignored him. On the front porch he dug around in his bag for his keys. "Light, he, he" Ryuk had an extra bad case of can'tgettothepoint syndrome today. He unlocked the door and swung it open. Light took a triumphant step in as Ryuk's voice rang out: 

"There are cameras in the house." 

**Author's Note:**

> If I am naughty and don't update soon go ahead and flay me alive. I need to learn to stop procrastinating.


End file.
